The Price of Losing: A Takanosuke x Ren Story
by SoScreamsAWhisper
Summary: In a fateful battle, Ren and Takanosuke clash. But after, they share an interesting moment.


**This is my first-one shot, but I'm only doing it because I feel that there are not enough stories featuring this couple. And also because I'm writing a full-length story, but this is a taste to let you know my MFB writing style.**

Takanosuke watched as a young blonde girl ran passed him.

She was wearing a black jacket with pink one pink stripe on each sleeve. She also had on a lime green tank-top and stockings that went passed her knee. They were black with stripes running down the middle. She was very pretty.

Ren Kurenai.

She was Takanosuke's most dangerous rival.

"Hey, Ren, want to have a battle?!" he called over to her.

She smiled when she saw him. "I'm sorry. I can't right now. There's a meeting at Benkei's place."

takanosuke returned her smile. "But, Ren, that doesn't seem like you. You'd never miss a battle for the world. I'm sure the boys would understand your being late if you spared a few minutes."

Ren looked at the street she had been heading towards. Then she looked back at Takanosuke, a new glint in her eyes.

"I suppose I could spare a few minutes," she reasoned.

He nodded. "To make things even more interesting, the winner should get a reward. Don't you think so?"

Ren thought it over. "Okay, what do you want to wager?" she asked her dear rival.

He smiled. "I'll tell you after I win."

"What?! That's no fair! How do I know what I'm getting into?!"

Takanosuke gave her smile that would have made a vampire run back to its Mummy. "You don't sound too confident in your own skills, Ren," he informed her.

She winced at his words. "I do believe in myself! I'll do it!' she declared a little too impulsively, even for her.

Takanosuke looked her with those large blue eyes, innocently."Shake on it?" he asked in a tone that match his expression.

She nodded. "Shake on it." Thy shook hands, sealing a deal that Ren may later regret.

* * *

Both of the bladers got into launch position, and started the countdown. "3...2," they coursed together. "...1...LET IT RIP!"

They pulled the ripcord, and the battle was on.

* * *

"Go, Thief Phoenix! Push Griffin back!" Ren cried as Phoenix

Takanosuke was not allowing that. "Don't let her do that!" he commanded his Archer Griffin.

The two beys clashed head on, small sparks flying. They withdrew for a few seconds, then reconnected in a new series of attacks. The beys attacked for what seemed like hours, but was only a matter of minutes.

Ren had to put her hands up to shield her eyes from the dust storm that was surrounding her Takanosuke. "Phoenix, get ready for Molten Wing attack!" she cried over the storm.

"Don't let her move, Griffin," Takanosuke warned his beloved bey.

Ren was going going to take that. "Phoenix, don't let him stop you. Molten Wing, now!"

"Griffin, Delta Slash! Block out her attack!"

Dust and dirt flew over the duo. They couldn't see a thing, but when the muck cleared, Griffin was standinhjg triumphant.

* * *

The battle was won. Griffin had overtaken Phoenix. Takanosuke was the winner.

"Now, for my reward," he said, smiling that smile.

"Okay, you won. What's your reward?" Ren asked.

Takanosuke took three steps towards her. He smiled at her. "I've waited for this a long time, you know," he told her as he lifted up her chin. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

A warm, rushing feeling ran through Ren's being. The feeling of such a close intimacy ran through her mind.

His hands were in her hair. They were messing up her signature pony-tail. Her hands were pressed up against his chest. Ren had never been used to being close to anybody, but yet, she didn't want him to pull away.

After a few more minutes, they finally broke apart for some air. "Why," she began, "why did you do that?"

He sighed. "I- I don't know. I've always kind of wanted to kiss you, but you've finally given me a reason to."

Ren was still confused. "What's that suppose to mean? Takanosuke, I don't understand."

He smiled and pulled her into another kiss. "Someday, I might actually have the courage to tell you. But until then, let that be a reminder that your first kiss belongs to me forever."

Takanosuke turned and walked away, leaving Ren even more curious about his explanation.

* * *

"Hey, Guys, I'm here," Ren said as she walked into Benkei's restaurant.

The boys suddenly began chuckling, which then soon turned into uproarious laughter. Ren was still left in the dust of frustration.

"What?!" she cried at last. "Will someone tell me what's going on?!"

They stopped laughing long enough for Eight to say, "Did you eat a tomato on the way over? You're super red."

Then they went back to their crazy hysterics.

Ren's hands immediately went to her face. She felt rather feverish.

"No," said Zyro to the other boys, "I think someone kissed her."

Then he turned his attention to Ren. "Who'd you kiss?"

Ren shook her head, running to the staircase. "It's none of your business!"

She sprinted up the stairs, the sound of thunderous laughter teased her as she went.

* * *

It was 9:00 o'clock at night when Takanosuke returned to the hotel room that he and his friend, Sakyo, shared.

He had been thinking about the glorious kiss he had given Ren, on the way over.

_She'd been so intense,_ he mused, smirking.

Sakyo was sitting on the bed. He was reading a book,l and he gave an occasional smirk every now and then.

"How was your day?" he asked, when he noticed me.

I thought about the kiss again. "Yeah, it was pretty fun."

"Yeah, looks like it. You're blushing."

Takanosuke knew that he was not lying.

"So what happened?" Sakyo continued.

"I battled with Ren."

Sakyo smiled. "How is your girl going?"

Takanosuke wondered why he wasn't blushing any harder, but he realized that that was only because it was impossible to blush any harder.

"She's," Takanosuke cleared his throat, "she's good."

Sakyo smirked at him. "That I'll bet."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Sakyo put the book away entirely. "I mean that you spent the whole day with your crush. Something was bound the ensue. Spill."

He winced, but explained. When he was done, Sakyo was smiling evilly. "Laid on on her, did you? Nice. See, I am starting to rub off on you. But that's enough excitement for tonight. It'll 10:23, and I want some sleep."

Takanosuke nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Both boys got ready for bed, then slid into their beds'.

* * *

That night, as Ren laid in her bed, she thought over the kiss that Takanosuke had left with her. She smiled.

"I wonder if he's thinking about me," she mumbled into the world, as a thick blanket of dreams fell over her like snow.

And even then, Takanosuke penetrated her thoughts.

* * *

That night as he laid in the hotel bed, Takanosuke sent an empathetic message to Ren in his mind.

_Ren, _

_when you're ready for it, it'll all make sense to you. The kiss, the talk. All of it. I know that we are young, but our physical maturity has nothing to do with the way I feel for you. You mean the world to me and even more. _

He sighed.

_If only you could know the way I feel about you now. But I know that you are not ready for it yet. You barely even surrendered to the kiss, but if you rejected my feelings, I would fall. And I would be too afraid of ever getting back up. So, until then, let's just be friends._

"I love you," he whispered into the night air, darkness then surrounding him.


End file.
